At present, the way that a sweeping robot goes back to a charging station is simple. For example, a direction of the charging station is determined according to a strong-weak relationship between a received left infrared signal and a received right infrared signal. In this way, although the sweeping robot may be controlled to go back to the charging station, the speed of going back is slow, and the probability that the sweeping robot docks with the charging station accurately is low, and it is impossible for the sweeping robot to adapt to complex environment.